Tales Of The Moon
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Remus Lupin AU's where he is literally only a werewolf in one of them. I tried.


History of Magic: Write about a magical creature siding with the Dark Lord

Writing Club: It's Cool To Be Smart Day: Write about Remus Lupin

Costume Party: Werewolf!Au (if canon werewolf, do evil or something).

Word Count: 1129

 **The Dark Path**

"Lupin, Remus."

Remus shakily made his way over to the stool. 'Werewolf isn't a house,' he told himself. 'The hat can't sort me there if it doesn't exist. And it can't call werewolf out, either. I hope.'

As he sat onto the stool, the hat was placed over his head, and the world went dark. The chatter of the hall no longer reached his ears, and the only thing he could hear was the unsteady thump of his heart. He took a shaky breath in, waiting for something to happen.

"It's been a long time since we had one of you come to Hogwarts," a voice in his head said, startling him slightly.

'One of me? What? Do you mean a Lupin, as I'm sure I have a cousin in the Third Year.'

"I meant a werewolf."

'Oh.' Remus chewed his lip nervously. 'You won't tell anyone, will you? I'll get sent home otherwise and I can't be sent home now. I've seen too much. I don't want to leave.'

"Your secret is safe with me, although why you would get sent home is beyond me. The last werewolf I saw was treated like royalty."

'Times change.' Remus pondered on the hat's statement. It said that werewolves were treated like royalty. He would like it if he was treated like royalty.

"That's what I thought. It best be SLYTHERIN!"

Remus blinked as the hat was taken off of his head. He thought Slytherin was the evil house? Was it just the hat's way of saying it thought he was evil, like all werewolves?

He stumbled over to his new house. "Hi." A blond prefect smiled at him, a slightly darker look in his eye. "I'm Lucius Malfoy, a Sixth Year prefect. Don't listen to the rumours, if that's why you look so scared. None of us here are evil."

Remus nodded. He could get used to this house. Maybe. It couldn't be as bad as everyone made it out to be, right?

He didn't completely blame his house, but it was definitely them who had corrupted him. He was once a sweet boy, with no intentions of ever destroying anybody. After a few weeks at school, that had changed. They were just so convincing with their opinions — they only disliked Mudbloods because they didn't understand their culture, and instead changed it. Even Remus thought that was ridiculous.

They convinced him that the Dark Lord wasn't completely wrong. In fact, it would boost his popularity if he worked for him. Being a Death Eater would make him so much more influential, and help him on his path to providing werewolves with equal rights. It was too good of an opportunity to miss, so when Bellatrix and Lucius suggested a meeting, he said yes without even thinking.

The other reason he was corrupted was due to the fact he accidentally mauled some kid in Fourth Year and he craved the taste of blood ever since.

The kid had made it out alive, but barely. He was now in a ward at St. Mungos, living out the rest of his life in pain. Remus did feel guilty, and he didn't mean to hurt the kid. He just got in the way at the wrong time.

Remus tapped his quill on the table in boredom. Sixth Year Potions was a drag. It took too long for anything to happen, as Slughorn didn't want to blow up the classroom. They were in the middle of another theory lesson.

A paper airplane flew at him from the other side of the classroom. 'I'm bored,' it read.

'Potions is supposed to be your favourite subject,' he wrote back.

'It would be, if we were actually doing something.'

Remus smiled. Severus and him had become friends, bonding over being outcasts. Both of them had a Muggle parent, so some of Slytherin looked down on them for it. It didn't bother Remus anymore; it wasn't like they knew he was the werewolf that destroyed one of their housemates.

'Can't wait for Hogsmeade this weekend,' Remus replied, before throwing the plane in a perfect arc.

Slughorn must have noticed the exchange, as he coughed pointedly. Remus smiled apologetically, before turning back to his textbook, scribbling a few notes onto his parchment. When the professor went over to a duo of Gryffindors who were arguing pathetically, the note hit him on the side of the head. 'Same. Do you reckon He will accept us?'

'F will accept me, at least. I'll have somewhere to stay. We'll have to thank L and B for their influence in the circle. We wouldn't've had a chance otherwise.'

'We have, Remus. Or did the moon frazzle your mind?'

Remus screwed up the piece of paper and threw it at Severus' head, who began to snigger.

Remus stood to one side, Severus beside him. They were the youngest here. Everyone else was at least twenty. They wouldn't be accepted over them.

Fenir walked in, a savage look on his face. The Dark Lord barely cast a look in his direction, instead watching as some Death Eater wannabe tortured someone. Deep down, Remus felt sorry for that person.

Fenir walked over to where he was standing. "Long time, no see, Lupin."

"Greyback," Remus replied, his voice a low snarl.

"I always knew you wouldn't become the perfect pawn that Dumbledore needed to complete his set."

Remus shrugged. Fenir smiled that savage grin. "You should come join my pack, instead of wasting your time here."

Remus watched as Bellatrix almost lazily flicked her wand in his direction, sending a stinging hex at him. The wolf yelped but didn't take his eyes off of Remus. "Don't steal my men, Wolfie," Bellatrix said from where she stood next to the Dark Lord.

"Sorry, ma'am," he said, his face showing he was anything but sorry.

"I'll think about it," Remus said.

"You better," Fenir said, before walking away.

Remus watched him leave. "What did he want?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Remus lied. "Hey, it's our time to torture some people now. Let's go."

A battle. That was the first thing they had to do to prove their loyalty. If they didn't fight hard enough, the mark on their arm would hurt for an indefinite period of time.

It was too late to turn back now.

A random person who he recognised from his year was brought down, falling to the ground with a slight crash. Remus didn't want to check on how hurt they were, just in case they had bled more than his wolffish tendencies could stand to be near.

"For werewolves all around!" He declared quietly. Then, louder: "for the Dark Lord!"

This is shit. Eh.

Everyone is ooc it makes me laugh.

-Buttercat


End file.
